Fifty Shades Of Davenport
by GuardianSaint
Summary: A birthday present for LabRatsWhore. Basically multi one shots that contains hot, steamy sex. Rated M for a reason.
1. Water

**Author's Note: This is a birthday present to LabRatsWhore. Happy Birthday and I hope you enjoy your present. Warning incest and underage having sex ahead.**

Breana Davenport was home alone. A rare occasion to celebrate. The music came from her stereo system with a bass that would make anyone's ears throb. But she loves it that loud. Her hips swayed to the rhythm, that was dressed in a light wash denim, tight daisy duke shorts. Her tight white tank top hugged her body and her c-cup boobs. With each moves she make her tits jiggle. From all the dancing she was doing her throat started to get dry. Her brain automatically shouted water, so she put in the cordless earbuds that her father invented. Before dancing out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen. She had been done this exact route so she danced her way to the kitchen with her eyes closed. So when she reached the kitchen island she didn't see a figure walk towards her before trapping her with each arm on either side of her. Breana gasped at the feeling of something hard against her ass. She quickly took out the earbuds and looked over her shoulder to see none other than her uncle.

"D-D-Douglas?"

The light brown hair man shook his head with mock glare. "Tsk. Tsk. Breana. You should know better."

The teen was thrown into a loop of confusion. "I wasn't doing anything..."

Douglas growled before turning his niece around and squeezed her ass causing the girl to moan. He grinned before he started to grind against her. "You know what you did. You did this to me! In those shorts and that top...I can see your perked nipples!"

After he said nipples he pinched the left one, causing Breana to throw her head back and moan. Douglas smirked before grabbing her hips and lifted her up before carrying her to the couch. Breana couldn't believe how she got into this. She thought that she was alone and was enjoying that and now her uncle wants to fuck her. To be honest she wasn't disgusted by the thought. Douglas was not a bad looking man. Actually the thought has crossed her mind, she remembers her underwear getting wet at the sight of his hazel eyes and his muscles. His gorgeous bad boy attitude. A low moan left her mouth at the dirty thoughts that ran through her mind. She looked up from the floor just as Douglas brought his lips on her's. The hard kiss caused Breana to gasp, Douglas grinned before shoving his tongue in her mouth. He explored her mouth and battled with her tongue, grunted at the moan Breana let out in the kiss.

"Mmm. Breana, I'm going to fuck you good."

Breana whimpered at the thought of what he was going to do. She was token by surprise by Douglas rubbing her clit through her shorts.

"Ahhh! Douglas!"

Douglas grinned before unbuttoning the shorts and eased them down her slender legs. A low moan left his throat when he saw that she wasn't wearing any underwater. He moved down and opened her legs before moving his tongue up and down her folds.

"Nnnf. Uncle Douglas..."

Douglas shoved his tounge into her dripping pussy as he rubbed his thumb on her clit. Breana's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let out a loud moan.

"Oh sweetie. Your pussy taste wonderful."

Breana couldn't form a word but she let out a small scream of pain before she was a moaning mess as Douglas inserted a finger in her ass. "Ooooohhhhhhh. Douglas...mmmm. Fuck me...please!"

Douglas smiled before speeding up his pace. He started fucking her with his tongue as he added another finger in her ass as he pressed harder on her clit. That threw Breana in overload. She closed her pale green eyes and screamed as she squirted on her uncle's face. Douglas licked what he could off before standing up. He grabbed Breana's hand and pulled her up against his body and kissed her hot and hard. Breana moaned breathlessly before she was being pushed down, and her face was soon face with a very large bulge. Breana looked up and seen her uncle looking down at her as he ran his hand through her wavy brown hair. She swallowed down the lump in her throat before unzipping his jeans. She stuck her hand in his jeans and pulled out a 12'inch dick.

Douglas grinned before taking his dick into his hand and shoved it into his niece's mouth and down her throat. She gagged a bit of she started to suck around the head. Douglas was sent into a whole another world.

"Fuck Breana!"

Breana grinned before moaning around the dick as she took a few more inches in her mouth. Douglas growled before grabbing her head with his other hand and fucked her mouth. Breana rolled her tongue around the large head as the massive shaft entered her mouth and exited at full speed. Douglas groaned before shooting her mega load deep down her throat. She rolled her tongue around to savor the taste of her uncle's cum.

"Fuck! You sure know how to suck dick."

Breana grinned. No one knew that she had lost her virginity to Marcus. Who was the one to teach her how to give blow jobs. The feel of Douglas monster dick harding in her mouth caused her to move her head, causing Douglas' dick to fall out with a wet pop. Douglas looked at his length to see his throbbing cock covered in saliva.

"Oh angel. I can't wait to fuck that tight pussy."

Breana whimpered before Douglas moved around and sat on the couch. Then he moved Breana over his lap where her cunt was hovering over his dick that was standing erect with the help of his hand. He took his other hand and grabbed her hip as he ease her down. When he was a few inches away he took his dick and shoved it into his niece's pussy.

"Shit, Uncle Douglas!" Breana whimpered against her uncle's shoulder.

Douglas steadied himself before he pumped himself in and out. Breana threw her head back and rocked against him. Slowly taking more by inch. Douglas and Breana was both a moaning and screaming mess when Breana took half of the monster cock.

"Oh god Breana! Your fucking pussy feels so fucking good!" Douglas groaned loudly.

Breana moaned before changing the angle and started to bounce on it. Douglas closed his eyes and pumped his dick even faster, deeper and harder into the girl's pussy. Breana screamed as she came, squirting all over Douglas' dick and stomach. Douglas shuddered before he shot his load deep into his niece womb. Breana wiggled around and bounced a few times causing Douglas to harden right back up.

Breana grinned before grabbing Douglas' shoulders and starting to move her ass up and down, her breasts slapping Douglas' face. Douglas moved his right hand from her side up to her breasts. Without any effect he ripped the tank shirt causing Breana's tits to fall out of the hole of the shirt. Douglas grabbed the left breast and latch his lips around her perked nipple.

Breana bit her lips to hold back the loud moan she wanted to let out. But when Douglas bit down lightly on her nipple she leaned forward with the loudest moan she could muster. "Ahhhhhhghhhh! Douglas...oh fuck!"

Douglas continued to suck on his niece's nipple as he pumped his dick in and out faster than the first round. The sounds of skin slapping and cum squoosing filled the living room. Breana slammed her pussy down causing Douglas to bit down on her nipple.

"Ooooohhhhhhh! Uncle Dougy!" she moaned as her nipples squirted milk into her uncle's mouth.

The warm feeling of milk running down his throat caused him to shove his dick as far as it could go before shooting a even larger amount of white hot cum into the teen's already cum dripping pussy. d

Douglas waited a few minutes to come down from his orgasm high before pulling out, a river of cum flowed out and down the couch. "You should clean up. Donnie and everyone would be home soon."

Breana just nodded with a whimper as Douglas left her. She closed her eyes and thought about what just happened, totally forgetting about the water she had wanted.

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Should I write another chapter? Let me know.**


	2. Caught

**Author's Note: HawiianChick12; Here's the next chapter, enjoy. **

**LabRatsWhore; I'm glad you enjoyed your gift. Get your vibrator out. **

Being a intern for the Davenport brothers was pretty easy. No one knew that better than Sherise Everett. A twenty year old who works for the two inventors. The only downside is the distractions. Their names are Donald and Douglas Davenport. The hottest men she ever laid eyes on. Her aunt is business partners with the brothers and didn't want her to sit around the house playing video games and watching porn, which she neither her mother knew about while they were at work. To be honest sitting here with her bosses is better than any video game and don't get started on the daydreaming. That's by far better than any porn she ever seen.

"Miss Everett!"

Sherise shook her head before looking up to see the youngest Davenport brother looking down at her with a knowing glint in his hazel eyes. She could feel the heat rise and the wetness pool. "Yes Douglas?"

"We have been calling you for over ten minutes! What was you thinking about?" Donald said walking over.

She gulped at the question. What was she so pose to say? 'Oh, I was thinking about the both of you fucking me senseless.' But instead she shook her head with a smile. "Nothing." she sighed before turning around in her chair that use to be Leo's. "Nothing important."

Donald looked at his brother who shrugged. The head of Davenport Industries turned the chair so his employee was forced to face him. "Douglas and I are going to call in on the kids at the island. We'll be back in twenty minutes."

Sherise nodded. She watched her bosses leave before standing and heading towards her bag. She was fully about to take advantage of this. Some would wonder why she brought a dildo to work. Some how Sherise knew she would be granted a opportunity like this. She sat on her desk facing the lab doors and spread her legs. She was wearing a black short office skirt. No underwear, hoping that her bosses would take notice but that was a sour thought. She even stepped it up and wore a lacy white button up with no bar. She let out a low moan as she rubbed the rubber dick against her folds, coating it with her juices. The wheezing sound of the doors opening caused Sherise to freeze. She moved her eyes up never removing the dildo to see Donald and Douglas standing there eyes glued on her. Douglas nodded his head towards the left wall to see Eddie's panel showing a replay of her.

"Fuck..."

She was about to get ready to apologize when she felt the fake dick enter her. She gasp before she looked to see that Donald had took control of the dildo. She was about to say something when Douglas kissed her easily thrusting his tongue into his employee's mouth and down her throat. Sherise groaned before moaning as both Donald and Douglas started to caress her breasts and nipples as Donald sped up with the dildo.

"Ooooohhhhhhh! Mr. Davenport, fuck!"

Douglas pulled back and gave the same fake glare he gave his niece. "You have been teasing us Miss Everett. Now you get what you wanted."

Sherise wanted to respond to that. How did they know? But then again she had made it pretty obvious. With how she's been dressing these pass weeks. So fuck it, she was going to milk all that's worth out of this, she's going to milk them. She kissed Douglas who didn't hesitate in kissing back as she rubbed the budge in their jeans. Sherise had to move her hand down a bit down their legs before she could feel the heads. Donald and Douglas hissed before grinding into her hand. Sherise unzipped their jeans and slid her hands into them before pulling out two monstrous cocks.

Sherise's brown eyes widened as she rubbed the lengths causing the brothers to groan. "How long are they?"

Donald leaned forward and kissed the young woman's dark neck as he thrust his dick in and out of her hand. "Mine's 14'inches, his is 12'."

Sherise closed her eyes at the thought of being filled up to the brim with huge meat. A dirty moan left her mouth. Causing the brothers to grin. Donald took himself in his hand, so did Douglas. They held Sherise's head and with a hard thrust both thrusted their long dicks into her mouth. It hurted a bit but she managed to open her mouth wide enough to take their heads and a few inches.

"Fuck Sherise!" Douglas growled running his hand through her long, wavy black hair.

"Oh my God!" Donald whimpered as he took his dick and started to thrust in and out faster.

Sherise moaned around their heads sending tingling sensations up the brothers' spines. Donald took dick out and switch sides with his brother. He quickly discarded the skirt and button up. He inhaled the sweet aroma before thrusting his tongue and two fingers into her soaked pussy.

"Ooooohhhhhhh my fucking God! Mr. Davenport..." she was cut off by Douglas shoving his dick down her throat.

She gagged before licking around the head and moaning as she suck the shaft. Douglas and Sherise was a moaning mess. Donald switch up and shoved two fingers in her ass. Sherise screamed, she wasn't expecting that but that soon became a moan as the seemingly unbearable pain turned into unbelievable pleasure. Donald grinned before adding a third finger and picked up the pace with his tongue.

"Oh God...oh fuck Donny!"

Douglas could feel his climax nearing. He took a firm grip on his throbbing member and grabbed Sherise's head as he nearly shoved half of his dick down her throat. He face fucked her hard groaning and grunting at the moans that shot up his cock, that was sliding in and out coated with saliva. Sherise sucked and licked around the head.

Douglas closed his eyes and let out a strangle groan as he shot his mega load deep into Sherise's throat. "Shit!"

Sherise swallowed as much as she could before moving her head letting her boss' dick slid out with a wet pop. At that time Donald stood up and pulled Sherise off the desk as Douglas moved behind her and rubbed his dick in between her ass cheeks as Donald took his dick and rubbed it against her clit and in between her folds. Sherise was a moaning and grinding mess. She backed up against Douglas causing him to enter her ass. She hissed from the pain as Douglas grunted. Douglas sat on the desk his dick fell out of Sherise's ass but before she could catch her breath Douglas grabbed her hips and turned her around before moving his hand and grabbed his dick and shoved his dick into her wet pussy.

"Ooooohhhhhhh Dougy! Fuck my tight pussy!" Sherise screamed before she screamed even louder as Donald entered her ass. "Ahhhhhhghhhh Mr. Davenport!"

Donald grunted before taking a hold of his dick and thrusted in and out with unbelievable force. Sherise threw her head back and moaned loudly and long. It hurted but the pleasure was out of this world. The feeling of being filled with monstrous cocks was to intense that she came hard. Squirting on Douglas stomach and chest. Donald and Douglas moaned as her walls tightened and gave them a tight squeeze. They groaned before pulling out shooting their load. Gallons of cum shot out drenching Sherise's head, face and chest.

"Mmmmm. I love the taste of your hot cum." Sherise moaned as she covered her finger in cum and stuck it into her mouth and stucked.

Donald and Douglas groaned before Donald switched places with Douglas. Donald sat at the desk and grabbed Sherise with his left hand and with his right hand he shoved his dick and his employee's pussy.

"Ooooohhhhhhh." Sherise moaned as she leaned forward and braced herself before gasping as Douglas thrusted his cock in her pussy.

Her hole stretched taking more of the Davenport brothers' dicks. Sending them into total overload. They grabbed their dicks with both of their hands and thrusted in out at a unbelievable speed, her juices helped. Donald and Douglas leaned forward and planted kisses down her neck before biting her shoulder. As they emptied themselves deep into her throbbing pussy. The extreme sensations caused Sherise to squirt before falling limp against Donald. The brothers grinned sharing a stratified look before Douglas stepped back, his dick sliding out with a pop as cum started to drip.

"Shit!" Douglas goaned before helping Sherise off his brother.

Donald let his dick fall out moaning at the sight of his and his brother's cum gush out of Sherise's cunt. "Heh. She's going to be real sore when she wakes up."

Douglas chuckled before picking the younger woman up bridle style. "I know. Why didn't we do this sooner?"

Donald shrugged before pushing the button to the elevator. "I don't know but we have to do it again."

The elevator doors dinged before opening. The brothers quickly rushed upstairs to the guest room before any one came home.


	3. Academy Welcoming

**Author's Note: LabRatsWhore; I'm sure you'll really enjoy this one. So I suggest you get your fingers ready. **

Breana had finally gotten her wish and was able to join the Davenport Bionic Academy. She been here not even a hour and she's board. All of her siblings are busy off with some student, even her twin brother Danny. So that leaves her to show herself around. As she walked through the emptied halls she had to admit that her dad did a awesome job with the academy. A sudden gush of wind caused her to cover her bear arms but she couldn't stop the moan that left her mouth as the cool air harden her nipples, leaving them perked and poking through her tight black sleeveless shirt. That had a very large v, most of her tits couldn't fit in and was very noticeable. Her black daisy duke shorts was tight and made her ass cheeks seeable. Breana looked around with cautious pale green eyes for the source when something knocked into her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"ooh my head..." she moaned reaching her left hand up to rub her head to feel the fabric of a pair jeans.

She moved her eyes up to see the familiar brown eyes that belonged to one of the former bionic soldiers she met when she first got to the island.

"Sebastian..."

The former solider grinned before squatting down, his crotch over the younger girl's head. Breana gulped as she could feel the heat from earlier spread into wetness as her eyes took in the very wide and long bulge in his jeans.

"Like what you see?"

Breana whimpered before taking her left hand and palmed bulge. Sebastian closed his eyes and groaned as he grind against her hand. Breana smiled up at the boy, she admits that he has been on her mind ever since she met him. And not in a most lady like way either. She quickly unzipped his jeans and pulled out his dick. Which was a very impressive sight, he was at least 10 inches long and 4 inches thick. She could feel the wetness run down her thighs.

Sebastian ran his hands down her body, lust burning in his eyes. "Mmm. Breana you sure enough know how to get a guy hard."

Breana was about to respond but gasped when Sebastian pinched her left nipple. "oooh, mmmmm."

Sebastian ran his other hand down until he cupped her pussy through the shorts and rubbed it, applying pressure to the clit. With a quick flick of his hand Breana's shorts was off causing him to growl as he seen the young Davenport wasn't wearing any underwater. He turned his dark eyes to the girl and grinned devilishly before shoving two fingers in her pussy.

"Oh God! Fuck!" Breana screamed as she feels her orgasm nearing.

Sebastian took out the left breast and caress it before shoving his dick into Breana's mouth. "Oh shit!" the warmth, wetness feeling around his dick was amazing.

Breana gagged as half of Sebastian's dick went down her throat. Sebastian groaned before getting on his knees before grabbing Breana's head and thrusted his large member in and out of the girl's mouth. Breana moaned as Sebastian's cock slid in and out of her mouth.

"Fuck Breana! I'm going to cum!" the former solider groaned before shooting his salty load deep into the younger girl's throat.

Breana savored the taste before swallowing what she could. She smiled before sitting up, with a push of her hands she was off the floor, Sebastian's eyes following her movements. She swayed her hips as she walked over to the wall. She slowly sat down with her legs wide open giving a perfect view of her glistening sex. Sebastian's eyes widened as he watched Breana's hand move quickly in and out of her pussy. Her head had dropped back, her eyes were closed in pleasure and her mouth slightly open as that wicked hand moved more and more quickly. He bit his lip to stop himself from moaning when her body arched, his name leaving her mouth in a breathless little gasp as she pleasured herself. Blood rushed to his groin in a hot surge leaving him lightheaded with desire. He watched, enthralled, as she parted her legs even more, her fingers moving faster and faster over her nub, her little cries and moans making his shaft achingly hard within seconds. Unzipping his suddenly painfully tight jeans, he slipped his fingers inside and palmed his shaft, stroking himself as he watched her.

"God!" he moaned breathlessly, he couldn't wait to fuck her.

The sight of her chanting his name as she came was so erotic that he nearly finished in his briefs. A chocked moan escaped him as he continued palming himself, debating whether he should take her now. He then caught a small, knowing smile flicker on her lips and his eyes widened. The little minx knew what she was doing, and this whole show had been for his benefit. He felt a growl start to vibrate in his chest, and his lips quirked up. Two could play this game. She turned and got on her knees, giving Sebastian an unobstructed view of her backside. He could see her folds, glistening with her juices, the pink flesh ripe and ready for him, her opening already dripping wet. Sebastian rushed to her, walking in long determined strides and knelt down beside her, roughly grasping her thighs.

"God I can't wait to fuck that tight little pussy.." he growled before his mouth descended on her hot and slick core, lapping up the evidence of her orgasm, making her shriek and moan.

Sebastian grinned and slipped his thumb into the forbidden opening of her ass, making her whimper."Sebastian..." she managed to mumble before he closed his lips around her nub and suckled her, giving her another orgasm that made her writhe and shudder on the floor.

He gripped her hips, opening her up more completely and changing the angle so he had an unrestrained view of her sex. He run his tongue from her nub to the crack of her ass, and then slipped it inside her folds, sucking up her juices, making her groan and moan his name. He smiled wickedly at the increasing tempo of her cries; knowing that anyone could walk into this hall and catch them, that Mr. Davenports and the mentors could be watching and listening to them from the monitors of the academy only fanned his desire to make her scream. He slipped two fingers roughly inside her clenching clunt. She shrieked again, screaming his name, and her contractions increased. She was coming repeatedly now, squirting all over the place as her breasts squirted milk all over the floor. One wave rolling over the other, heat engulfing her whole body, her mind going blank to anything but the pleasure he was giving her.

"Yessss.." she hissed as he added the thumb of his other hand in her ass and she shot him a lustful, heavy-lidded look. She loved being played there.

The first time she had anal sex was her second time with Marcus. He had taken her sweet ass and it had been one of the most erotic experiences of her life.

Sebastian smiled seemingly to have read her mind. "Not yet, Breana," he muttered. "I want this sweet hole first." And he slammed his dick inside her, drawing a scream from her.

She arched into him, trying to take him even deeper. He obliged with a groan, too consumed by lust to be wary of hurting her, until he was as deep inside her as he could go, bumping against her cervix. Her tight, hot feminine walls were stretched around him and he spared a look to watch his cock nearly disappear inside her. A groan was wretched out of his throat at the sight, his shaft engulfed by her clenching heat, her pink flesh clutching him as she rolled her hips trying to make him move. Breana looked back to him again and the hazy, lustful look on her flushed face was enough to push every thought of being tender and careful with her out of his mind. Sebastian started pounding into her in a furious, blinding rhythm, although he knew he was too large for her and she would end up sore. She didn't seem to mind, quite the opposite if her whispered, panting pleas for him to go harder and faster were any indication. She started whimpering as she tensed and squirted again, soaking him with her cream. His thumbs were still in the tightness of her ass, and he twisted them around, making her scream and hiss in combined bliss and pain.

He felt his impending orgasm in the tightening of his balls and the tingling of every nerve along his spine. He pulled out and chuckled wildly at her outraged protest, before he withdrew his fingers and settled the tip of his cock at the tiny opening of her ass. She went totally still underneath him, only a deep, agonized moan escaping her as he slowly, leisurely pushed his entire length inch by inch into her incredibly tight nether passage. She let out a shaky breath when he was fully embedded, and looked back to him with an expression that was both blissful and tormented, as pleasure and pain mixed into a heady mix the set her on fire for him.

"Fuck me," she whispered and watched as the pupils in his dark eyes expanded even more, and his nostrils flared. "Hard."

He complied, groaning like a wild animal as he pistoned inside her, his one hand wrapping around her to rest on her clit. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh and their moans and gasps filled the air. He closed his eyes, trying to control himself, trying to slow down to make the exquisite feeling last, but then she begged him to please not stop, to please take her harder and he lost it. As his seed exploded from him in a mind-shattering orgasm, he pinched her nub, and she bellowed his name and came once again, her knees buckling. She would have collapsed on the floor if his hands hadn't been steadying her. He pulled out of her, still trying to regain his breath, and run a tender hand down her back, trying to help her down from her high. Already he wanted her again, the sight of her reddened opening leaking his seed making him want to slam inside her and never stop. But instead he grabbed her shorts and handed it to her.

"Your brothers and Bree will be done with their lessons soon and Mr. Davenport is almost done with his speech."

Breana whimpered as that was all she could manage auditable. That was the best, wildest sex she had in a long time. She quickly put on her shorts and kissed Sebastian before heading towards the hydra-loop.


	4. Unexpected

**Author's Note: Guest; I'm glad you liked it.**

**Torigagged; Breana is not called Bree because there's already a Bree, but thanks for the review.**

**LabRatsWhore; I knew you would like the last chapter. Here's the next chapter, which I'm sure you will enjoy as well.**

Being a trusted employee of the head of Davenport Industries, Sherise is to check on Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo, Breana and Danny when Donald and Douglas couldn't. That was her destination now, as she rode the hydra-loop she fought back the urge to lose her lunch. So when the tube like train stopped and opened, she was very grateful. Stepping down the metal stairs she was greeted by a up roar of laughter and a complete mess. The bionics in training were laughing so hard some were on the floor, as others were bent over with tears in their eyes. But there was quite a bit standing behind Bree, Leo, Danny and Breana, who had a sour look on their faces. Her brown eyes quickly snapped to the oldest Davenport on the island at the moment.

"Adam! What did you do?!"

Adam laughed before remarking about something really funny. Sherise wanted so bad to punch Adam in the face but that wasn't going to end well for her.

"You should check on Chase. He went to their head room."

She thanked Leo before taking off towards the Davenport bionic room. She had a tour with Douglas, she wasn't really paying attention but she remembers the way. She pulled out the card-key that was given to her so she could have complete access to the rooms on the island. She slid the card down the lock before walking in as the door opened and closed behind her. Her eyes quickly landed on the third youngest Davenport brother, when you count Leo. Chase had his head in his hands as his knees were pulled up to his chin.

"Chase...what happened?" she was really concerned. Adam could really be a asshole sometimes.

He lifted his head and glared at her which was crazy because it made him look incredibly hotter. But he didn't say anything he lowered his head back down. She didn't know what to do so she walked over and sat by him. She debated on what to do so as a friend, who's attracted to the other. She leaned over and kissed him. It was the kiss that changed everything. She couldn't remember afterwards why she kissed him on the lips, she was sure she'd meant to just give him a peck on the cheek. But his lips were captivating, warm and firmly pressed against her, tasting her lips, her breath. Then he brought his hands into play. One of them cupped her face, fingertips trailing over her temple and through her hair; the other encircled her neck, the thumb warm against her kiss deepened. Chase's hold on her tightened ever so slightly. His grip supporting her as his tongue delved into her mouth and pushed her own tongue aside. With his hands busy high up, Sherise's hands could only go low, clutching at his stomach and hips, surprised at the muscles and tautness she felt there. Not knowing if he'd pulled her closer or she'd just pushed herself against him. Sherise found that she was pressed tight to his chest, each breath mashing her breasts against him, feeling his warmth even through his shirt and her silk blouse. She relaxed completely in his grip, her eyes closing…Abruptly he let her go and they separated by half a step, Chase's hand still rest on her shoulder at the very base of her neck. She was still breathing heavily but even so it didn't escape her attention that Chase's attention was directly on her breasts.

"I… um… wow. I mean…."

She felt kinda wrong about by the whole thing. Chase was feeling low and she took advantage of that.

"Sorry..."

Chase gave the older female a look that he was calling out bullshit and Sherise had to hold back the moan that was begging to be released. During the time she knew the lab rats he was so inboxed and couldn't even speak to a girl for more than a second. But then Chase seemed entirely different from the good natured geek he's known to be. Just a slight crease to his eyebrows, an intense hungry look in his eyes and his entire aspect changed. Suddenly Sherise noticed the lust burning in his eyes; a pleasant shiver of excitement went down her spine.

"You want me?" he asked in husky sort of voice, almost a growl. His grip tightened again on her shoulder giving just a hint of warning, as if to say she didn't know what she was getting herself into.

"Yeah," Sherise said, nodding firmly. As that's all she could say.

She flung her arms around Chase's neck and kissed him hard, her tongue wrestling with his. In answer his arms wrapped around her waist, yanking her closer, pressing her against his chest before his fingers dug ito her ass. Sherise moaned in response but it was muffled completely by Chase's mouth that was clamped down over hers. Still exchanging kisses, they rolled around on the floor, trying to get the other on their back. Sherise landed on her back, her head landed on the push red rug that was on the floor, with Chase on top of her. His mouth claiming hers again, his hips rolled, insinuating himself between her legs. Sherise's heart skipped a beat, and she squirmed as she felt his hardness press against her. Her short skirt proved to be no defence at all, the motion of their bodies worked it up until it was little better than a thick belt and soon his crotch rubbed directly against her thong.

"Ugh," Sherise exclaimed between kisses, her spined arched, throwing her head back, "shit, Chase, you're so hard."

"For you I am," he growled, shifting himself upwards on to his knees. "But let's see what you've got for me."

His hands moved up her body again, tracing her curves, feeling the silky smoothness of her blouse, but he didn't bother with fiddling with the buttons, instead his fingers plunged between the plankets of the blouse, grabbing fistfuls off the fabric. Sherise released what he was going to do only half an instant before he wrenched them far away from each other.

"Chase! What..?" she squeaked, as cold air rushed over her chest.

Buttons flew in all directions and there was distinct ripping sound. One side of the blouse was nearly clear off her shoulder and the other was down to her elbow, exposing a great amount of skin. The straps of the bra had gone with them and one of the cups sagged almost free of her breast. For a moment Sherise tried to think about how expensive the blouse was instead of just how turned on she was. Then Chase's hand pushed the lace cup of her bra down as his head ducked to envelope one of her nipples. Her head fell back and she whimpered as his tongue swirled over her tit, teasing it into complete hardness. He lay on his side next to her, one hand awkwardly palming her other breast. Even through the remains of her blouse and bra that covered she could feel him roughly pawing at her, pinching the sensitive flesh beneath, almost painfully. The contrast between tongue and fingers just felt delicious. His free hand was descending again, two fingers skimming across the skin of her belly before they skipped over her skit and hooked under the straps of her thong, treating them with the same care and attention he had her top, he tore them down halfway to her knees.

"Now what do we have here?" He murmured to her, looking up from her breasts. His fingertip teased her entrance. "So wet."

Sherise let out a sharp breath as he plunged the finger into her to the knuckle. "Just begging for it aren't you Reese?" He continued ignoring the sounds she made as his finger pumped in and out of her. "Got that little taste out there and suddenly you couldn't get enough right?"

She hesitated. Begging for it implied she was desperate and she certainly wasn't that. Wasn't she?

"Aren't you?" Chase growled. His finger curled inside her stroking along her inner wall. Sherise's hips lurched beyond her control, her body clenching deliciously around the finger.

"Y-yes." She whimpered, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, yes you are." he grinned his finger resumed its pumping, joined by another. "There's a word for girls like that my dear friend, do you know what it it?"

"Yes." Sherise whimpered again, feeling her fluids spilling over his fingers but this time she forgot to feel embarrassed.

"Good. Now are we going to go to a more suitable place or am I just going to fuck you right here?"

Chase Justin Davenport should not have known that word, Sherise silently thought, let alone use it with such utter conviction. The sound of it made her clench again, almost on the very edge of release but as he said it, he pulled his fingers free of her. He wiggled them at her in reproach, still wet with her juices as he expectantly awaited her answer.

"The floor is good." she gasped, head limp against the rug, over her heavy pants of exertion.

Somehow, somewhere after that, they lost the rest of her clothes, not that Sherise had much left to lose. She didn't have much time to admire his lean body, the soft brown hair slightly spiked up, before Chase was on top of her again. So she had to stare up at him. With relentless strength he pushed her legs apart and backwards, spreading her wide for him. Sherise caught herself staring at his cock. Chase was huge. He 10 inches long and 6 inches thick. He hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and use the free hand to guide himself to her entrance, slamming home with one thrust. Sherise's body lurched and cried out but his hands held her still. One hand gripped her hip, the other was behind one knee and both held her so tightly his knuckles were white. He pounded away at her, his hips moved in long rapid arcs, pulling and pushing almost all his length and out and in. The room filled with the wet noises of their bodies colliding, of Chase's deep groans and growls and her noises she was making that she could hardly describe.

"Oh my fucking God! Chaaaaaase!" she screamed.

Her arms reached out to encircle him but he was too far way to reach all the way around, instead her hands scrabbled and gripped at his flanks, his hips or his chest. She squirmed and shivered in pleasure each time his hips slapped down on her and each time her grip tightened; her nails tearing at Chase's skin. Instantly Chase let go of her body and his hand clamped down on her wrists instead.

"That's enough of that." he growled, extracting her claws from his back. With a cry of effort he pushed forward pinned her arms to a floor. He shifted them so he caught both of them under one hand. "You're mine now."

And the free hand went around her throat. Sherise stiffened and stifled a squeak of surprised but he didn't grip her hard at all. All his weight was support by the hand holding her arms. His hand on her neck wouldn't even have restricted her normal breathing. Of course of she wasn't breathing normally, her chest heaved with effort and she went light-headed.

"Mine," he repeated, slamming into her again and again.

She locked eyes with him, seeing the fierceness in his eyes, the scars pale against flushed skin. His sweat fell free of him and splattered against her slick body. Her legs were still spread, one ludicrously so; the other hooked over a hip and into the air, she still grinded and thrust back at him as hard as she could. Her body shook and quaked with tension.

"Mine."

Chase groaned one last time and waves of pleasure washed over Sherise, wracking her body even as Chase held her firmly in place, she had only the barest recollection of him coming as well: perhaps half a dozen thrusts later. She slowly returned to consciousness, sometime later. She still lay entirely naked on top of her covers. She glanced around and saw Chase lying on his side next to her. His eyes half open.

"Ah you're awake," he said nervously. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair and looked her up and down.

Sherise knew what he was seeing, she was still soaked in both their sweat, her hair had come undone into a shaggy rat's nest of a mess and she was probably bruising everywhere he'd touched her. Chase went red with embarrassment. It was almost like he was once again the shy boy she known.

"I… I guess I got carried away," He said sheepishly with a half shrug.

Sherise rolled on to herside away from him, then reached behind her, guiding his arm around her body so he spooned up behind her."Believe me, Chase," she said in a very satisfied tone of voice. "You can get carried away anytime."

Chase smiled before kissing her neck. They closed their eyes, not caring if someone walked in as they rest in one another's warmth.


	5. Stupid

**Author's Note: Guest 1; Like I said to the other reviewer, Bree x Chase will be considered in another chapter. Thanks for reviewing. **

**Guest 2; Adam x Bree x Chase is interesting, and I will consider that in another chapter. I'll appreciate the review. **

**LabRatsWhore; Chase is so calm and collected that a wild hot Chase was a change for the better. I'm glad you liked the animal side of Chase. **

Adam was a lot of things. He was the oldest of his cousins and siblings. He was the strongest in the Davenport household and as of now until the former bionic soldiers learn to control their bionics, he was the strongest in the academy. He considered his self a very handsome young man. But one thing he is not, is stupid. True he says and do a lot of stupid stuff but he was far being actual stupid. He notices a lot of things, like how Mr. Davenport and Tasha has been drifting, but not now when you see one you see the other. He also notices how his younger cousin/sister has been wearing skimpy clothes which wasn't that hard to notice. Breana is a beautiful girl that can make any head turn and to say he hasn't felt nothing, is a really huge lie. He was the only one in the family to know about her and Marcus. And to say the least, he didn't like it. Not for the fact that Marcus was evil but for the simple fact is that he wants her. He knows that she'll never really date him, but will fuck him. Oh yes, he knows that his father/uncle fucked her. He knows that Sebastian fucked her but that's not all what he wants. But he'll be no more than a stupid fool in her head, no more than a fuck and that's it. The thought of fucking Breana caused him to close his eyes and groan. His left hand quickly flew to the tent in his jeans, he threw his head back as he began to palm himself while thinking about how it would feel with his cousin/sister hot mouth around his dick.

"Oh God! Oh shit, Breana!"

Adam was on the whitish couch with his eyes tightly close. So therefore he didn't see said Davenport female enter from the lab. She was heading towards her room when the sight on the couch made her freeze. In her pale green gaze was her older brother, palming his rather large erection. She gulped, she should feel disgusted but than again, she did have dirty thoughts about her father and she did fucked her uncle. So she couldn't help the wetness pooling in her shorts. Or could she take control of her feet, before she knew it she was kneeling down in between Adam's legs.

Adam jumped when he felt another pair of hands palm his aching cock. He looked down and seen Breana smiling up at him as she unzipped his jeans. She reached in and grabbed his shaft causing him to shut his eyes and groan. "Jesus, _Breana_..."

The younger bionic teen grinned before lowered her head down, engulfing half of his 12'inches long and 3' inches thick cock. She deeped throat him as far as she could go before licking the head and sucking up the oozing pre-cum from the slit. Adam grabbed Breana's head and thrusted his hips against her face. He was automatically thrown over the edge and shot his load deep down Breana's throat. The youngest female Davenport swallowed the creamy stickiness before standing up and unbuttoned her, pulling them down. She sat on the floor and kicked her shorts off, which landed on the couch by Adam. Adam felt a growl rumble in his chest as he seen his little adopted sister wasn't wearing any underwater. He had a clear view of her pussy, he could see as well as smell her sweet juices.

Breana grinned and spread her legs wider, her hand pinched her left nipple before going down her body and into her folds. "You like that? You want to fuck me, don't you?"

There was a animal like snarl before Adam launched off the couch and landed on Breana. He attacked her lips before latching his mouth around her nipple and lightly bit it, erupting a loud scream, moan from the girl under him. The oldest Davenport bionic smirked before thrusting his dick into Breana's cunt. Her pale green eyes widened before they rolled behind her head as Adam began fucking her at a unbelievable pace.

"Uhhhh! Adaaaaammmm, fuck me!"

Adam put her legs over his shoulders and grabbed her hips before slamming his dick in and out of Breana, he shut his eyes as he felt her walls tightened. Breana came, squirting on her adopted brother's stomach and cock as she filled his throat with her warm milk. Adam nearly bit her nipple off as he shot his second load, which was larger than the first. Adam wanted to stay there forever but knew that he had to pull out soon. So before he did he unlatched his mouth from her abused nipple, before kissing her hard. Breana gasped, leaving Adam the opportunity to stick his tongue into her mouth and down her throat. She gagged a bit before she tried to fight for dominance. To lose terribly, he nipped her bottom lip before pulling back gasping for air.

"I love you."

Breana couldn't believe what she just heard. Adam Javier Davenport had just told her he loved her, but the way he said was the way Marcus used to tell her. She didn't know what to say so she kissed him and waited for Adam to back up. He stood, pulled up his jeans and re-zipped them up before watching his adopted sister stand and put on her shorts. After watching Breana run up the stairs, Adam sat down on the couch and lowered his head in his hands. Right there and then, for the first he actually believed that he was stupid.


End file.
